Everyday Life
by Sizacu
Summary: Delve into the everyday life of three Pokemon gijinkas - Amani the Ariados gijinka, Mystrile the Flygon gijinka and Thatch the Scyther gijinka! And let's not forget the unlucky trainer who is basically their guardian, Jessica Franklin!
1. Introducing our Cast

Hello! It's Sizacu here c: This is one of my first fics [well, this is a group of mainly-one shots anyway] so do be gentle on the crits xD~ I've got nothing else to say apart from the fact that there may be multi-chapters according to the different ideas that come into my mind (i.e. the childhoods of all four characters). And so, because I like to, these are how my characters, who I will be using in this fic-of-a-fan-fic:

http:/ i255. photobucket. com / albums / hh129 / Sizacu / Yesyes lookatme hahaha. Png (please remember to take away the spaces!)

From left to right: Mystrile, Jessica, Thatch and Amani.

[No, I can't draw chests very well c:]

**Introducing **_**that**_** Family**

"Hey! Amani?"

A small questioning sound.

Some sort of awkward pinching on Amani's nose. "Got your nose!"

No reply.

"Oh come on, Amani! Say something!"

"Something."

"A little more..?"

"No."

"Gotcha!"

Another lack of noise.

The Flygon gijinka made a small groan of defeat. She looked at Amani, an Ariados gijinka, in the eye with hidden determination. She swore, only a few days ago, that she'd make Amani talk little over a sentence (though not exactly in that kind of wording) but so far, she'd only succeeded in making him reply with small, almost whisper-like noises or, if she was lucky, a two worded answer. That, she decided, wasn't enough. Besides, what kind of sentence doesn't have a verb in it?

"Amani, can you speak more than two words in a sentence?"

"Yes, Mystrile."

"You said my name!"

"So?"  
>"You uh.. Said my name?"<p>

"Indeed."

"Stop being so hard!"

"I'm not."

"When do you speak more than two words in one sentence anyway?"

"Rarely."

"Gosh, stop being so enigmatic! It's doing my head in!"

"No."

"Ugh!"

The raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh damn it, now you've infected me too..!"

"Hm."

As previously said, Amani is an Ariados gijinka. Not all Ariados are prone to single-worded answers, but this one is. He's also a little hard to... identify. Nobody knows his real gender, but many people assume he's a he. See, Amani has the physique of a girl, the face similar to that of an innocent woman, minus his eyes, but has attribute to his body shape that make him look like a boy. Long legs, slightly large eyes and.. no chest. Oh, wondering about his eyes? You don't need to dwell too much on it. As an Ariados, his ability, something that every Pokemon species has that enhances their skills, was and currently is Insomnia, much to his dismay. That's not unheard of, right? Right. Now, his eyes are large, yes, but also look quite tired. Heavy upper eyelids make him look like he's wearing mascara (which could be true, though he denies it) and so makes him look more feminine in appearance but…

Is he a boy, or a girl?

Mystrile, on the other hand, is most definitely a woman. You can't really mistake her for being a man, because since when did men have size-D chests while being reasonably (okay, make that very) slim? A gun specialist, she enjoys shooting her hand-crafted guns at random targets in the forest, scaring unfortunate animals and people camping there. Lately, there's been a rumour that a big, scary monster gobbles up children when they go there at night (which is half true, to be honest) and it's all started because of Mystrile doing her target practice. What does she do? Laugh, and shoot some more, of course. Her aim's perfect, there's nothing you can say about that, but her personality is another thing entirely. That, however, is for you to figure out.

A young man, clad in a kimono and relatively heavy-looking armour, casually strolled into one-sided argument with two, no, three cans of soda. He looked over to Mystrile, who didn't bother to give him a second glance until she saw the coke in his hand, then to Amani, who didn't really look much. A sudden yelp as Mystrile dived at the young man resulted in her getting a can and him with a slightly irritant expression plastered onto his face.

"Lighten up, Thatch! Nothing spilled over!" Mystrile laughed as she watched Thatch compose himself.

"Thankfully, Mystrile, the angels seem to have pitied me, if only for today, and made all would-be accidents become almost non-existant." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Stop talking like you're writing a book or something! You're so boring, geez…" Mystrile whined non-too-elegantly.

"I am incredibly and dearly sorry, I shall try to refrain myself from saying such things in future, mademoiselle Mystrile." Thatch bowed while keeping the cans in hand.

"Now you're just taking the mickey!"

Thatch laughed at Mystrile, who currently looked like she was having a headache despite being the one who would be causing them, on normal circumstances.

Yep, normal circumstances.

… What normal circumstances?

There's no such thing as normal circumstances. At least, not here. Not when Thatch and Mystrile are together. Nope. Not at all.

Sat on the couch was Jessica, the one who was basically the trio's guardian. She watched them with an amused grin on her face, not worried about the cans falling down whatsoever. Or so she let on, anyways. The brunette giggled away quietly as she curled up on the maroon leather couch, taking care not to drop her small glass of lemonade. She beckoned Amani to sit next to her, who obliged willingly so that he wouldn't get caught up in one of Thatch and Mystrile's many arguments. Last time, they were arguing over who put too much washing up powder in the washing machine. His clothes… They turned out a little wrong. Everybody's clothes turned out a little more than wrong.

Amani took a glance at the book Jessica was reading, _Twilight_. He raised yet another eyebrow at Jessica's book of choice, inwardly grimacing at Mystrile's apparent obsession with the book.

_It was a few days ago when he put her clean clothes on the table next to the wide-open door, and goodness, he almost dropped the clothes when he looked at one side, which had her regular things (pistols, wardrobe, bed, golden trophies, that stuff) and then look at the other side when he turned round to get out of the room. A massive closet, which was also wide open, loomed over his rather short stature. You didn't have to squint to see the things inside, because it looked like that there was a cardboard cut-out of Edward on one side and Jacob on the other. Mystrile bumped into him as he started walking out. It didn't end well._

His eyes narrowed in pity ever so slightly as he recalled Mystrile shoving books and Twilight merchandise upon him with a slightly psychopathic grin on her face. Seeing that Twilight book in Jessica's hands didn't help at all. Amani joined Jessica in watching the pair before deciding to go to the kitchen. Dinner was pretty much ready, he thought, so he might as well be ready for it before Mystrile could rush over to grab her 'fair share' and leave the kitchen in a mess. Yes, that was going to happen. Past experiences definitely testify to that. Getting up, Amani strolled over to the kitchen.

… Only to be encountered by a rather unbelievable mess. Tucked ever so innocently in the corner was Mystrile covered in gravy, so something must have happened. Raising an eyebrow for the umpteenth time, Amani looked over at her.

"It wasn't me!"

_Of course not,_ Amani dryly thought to himself.

"… Honestly!"

"Obviously."

Amani decided to walk out of the room. An angry Jessica was something he wasn't in the mood for, not after she had some lemonade. _Good luck, I guess._

"Mystrile? Where are you?"

_Ohoho, she's in for it._

First chapter – done! I kind of feel like this has droned on a bit, but I don't know. Maybe it's because I've spent too long on this chapter xD~ As I said before, crits would be greatly appreciated! C:


	2. Next Time You're Bored

**Sorry for no updates ^^' I haven't really gotten round to writing out my ideas despite having loads of them all bungled up in one part of my mind. This is only one of many, and I've two other chapters that I haven't finished either. And I really don't like the was-chapter 2 of this fic, but I may re-write it so that I feel as though it weren't so rushed. But oh my god, if you read that, I am so, so sorry about it. You shouldn't need to put up with terrible writing.**

**Without adieu, here's a more permanent chapter 2, which I've decided to title 'Things That One Shouldn't Do When Bored'. Title is subject to change P:**

**Things That One Shouldn't Do When Bored**

It used to be cold inside the bathroom, so it was going to be predicted that there'd be quite a lot of steam floating around. Vapour condensed on the mirror with a magical look almost too perfect to be found in a household such as Jessica's. Mystrile wrapped a towel round herself almost as soon as she got out of the shower and watched the particles float around her with a mystified look. "It's so beautiful…" She sighed, putting her hand in front of her to try and catch the mist around her. After trying and failing to do so, she wearily smiled with a raised brow and wrung out the remaining water out of her orange hair.

… Orange?

"A-Aaaaaahh!"

~…~:~:~:~…~

Jessica turned over in her sleep, lazily slapping her hand on the silent alarm clock. An almost-inaudible 'huh?' escaped from her lips when she realized that her alarm clock wasn't in fact going off, today was a Saturday and it was currently 7.57 in the morning. That meant no work, so how..?

_That must have been Mystrile…_ She thought to herself, turning over yet again. The brunette chuckled after realising that she had compared Mystrile's screams to her alarm clock, even though they were quite similar when you were half awake. Yet again, her mind's half-oiled gears were working again and that was when she had barely realised that Mystrile had screamed.

"… Mystriiiile?" She whisper-asked, sitting up and rubbing her left eye in a similar manner of a child waking up on a school morning, asking mum to leave him alone and sleep. Her momentary haze wore off soon enough, and Jessica soon found herself bolting out of the bed and towards where the source of the noise hopefully was – Amani's room. She grabbed her glasses as she passed her bedside table, almost knocking away her glass of water that she'd brought up last night.

That is, to say, if the glasses _were_ there.

Though she didn't have her glasses on her, Jessica could still see well enough to know whether a solid object was in front of her or not within a few metres. Half-way to Amani's bedroom, Jessica found herself bumping into something that was too fast for her to comprehend. Knowing her luck, she'd probably end up falling down the stairs somehow. _Hahaha, imagine falling down the stairs at a time like this. It's too far away—_

"O-Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she somehow, some way, managed to fall (read as: fly) down the stairs. She heard somebody call after her just after she began to tumble down the stairs, but didn't pay it much thought. After all, she _was_ rolling down them herself. By the end of her tumbling, Jessica herself was silently thanking whatever God up there looking down at her for ensuring that she didn't go head-first against the door, but rather ensuring that either arm had made contact first. She steadily got up using the door for support and blinked a few times to ensure that she wasn't going to fall down again out of disorientation. Too many times has that happened before, and now isn't the time to make a mistake. Two different screams, or rather one was a mediocre shout, rang out in the air and a distinctive sound of a slap soon followed.

~…~:~:~:~…~

Jessica wasn't the only one concerned about Mystrile's scream. Thatch practically burst out of his room, fully aware that somebody in the house was in some serious trouble of sorts. He wore his usual light green and tan kimono-shirt and dark green trousers, just without the regular armour he wore save the ones for his lower legs, and his two scimitars were put down half-carelessly, probably whilst in the middle of a cleaning. Thatch looked round and also saw a blur, but instead of just that, he also saw Jessica bend in an awkward way and lose balance, falling down the stairs.

"Jessica!" He called out and after receiving no immediate response other than an unsteady 'Oh my God!' tried to run to her and catch her from falling. He also bumped into the blur, but this time the blur stopped. A pale, rectangular fabric of some sort also fell down when it stopped, and after turning his head, Thatch knew immediately what would happen next.

Mystrile stood frozen, watching the towel that was covering her body half-float down, landing next to Thatch with a silent 'thump!'. She looked up at Thatch, whose face was reddening considerably before finally putting the pieces together.

She first came out with two towels. Then she ran out and bumped into Jessica (bless her) and Thatch. One towel came off, and she can still feel the weight of her hair bunched up on and around her head. Therefore, to put bluntly, she was naked.

"Th-Thatch! You dirty pervert!" She all but screamed, Thatch 'screaming' too as her right hand made acquaintances to his face, running even faster back into her bedroom than she did before. Thatch himself doubled back into his room, shuddering intensely over what he saw. Well, he at least knew why Mystrile was hired as a model, but he didn't _quite_ want to know in that way.

_It's okay Thatch, you didn't expect that to happen. You didn't want it to happen. The angels of the Earth wouldn't have purposely made you go through that experience. Be glad that they haven't let Mystrile do anything worse… Be... Goodness… _His face still felt red, for more than one reason, which meant that he probably wouldn't be able to face anybody, let alone Mystrile, for another few hours before he finally calmed down from his uh… Educational lesson. He sighed loudly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to clean his two scimitars properly now that _she_ was in his mind. One palm laid flatly on the ground and with a small heave, Thatch proceeded to get up. He didn't really have any idea what to do next, other than to just walk around or something. Maybe he'd have a walk outside. Yes, maybe he should. What do you do when you're about to go out? Make yourself presentable, of course!

Thatch absent-mindedly walked to the bathroom. When he got there, the room was still pretty misty, but it didn't really deter him all that much. The Scyther gijinka blinked, as if he were snapping out of a trance, wondering why on earth he went here, of all places. _Perhaps I should add a layer of gel to my hair… _He chuckled, remembering how Jessica would complain about him using his haircare products way too quickly. He couldn't help it though; he'd grown so used to gelling his hair with too much gel that it's sort of… How he is. Keeping in mind that he should try to add less substance to his hair today, Thatch reached for the container. He squeezed out _just a bit too much_, frowning at the heap of translucent bubbly stuff now flopping over on his hand. _Maybe not today_, he thought. He spread the goop over both hand and began to run his fingers through his hair before applying it full-on.

Okay, so Jessica fell down the stairs, she's hopefully fine, Mystrile… Yeah, she did that. Thatch shrugged at the unexpected morning events, but it was bound to happen soon. Jessica had bad luck he supposed, and Mystrile was just… Vain. He himself was (haha look at that hand stuck on his head!) vain too, b-but only in terms of hair. Th-that was it. Honest. If something happened to (oh, the other's stuck too! How cute!) them, then he'd better watch out in case anything happened to (they look like a pair!) him and Amani. Amani seemed to have a way with things, as he'd always either be first or last to do something or have something happen to him, whichever is most (.. hold on a minute..) beneficial to him. Himself? He supposed he had better luck than Jessica, but really, who did-

Oh God, his hands really were stuck on his head.

~…~:~:~:~…~

If anything would happen to her at the moment, it would be that she'd roll down again. Jessica walked grudgingly back up the stairs, just to ensure that Mystrile wasn't feeling _too_ embarrassed about what she'd probably guessed happened. Perhaps she bumped into Thatch and kissed? _Well, if anything, Thatch would certainly be more nervous around her than he'd normally be, _Jessica mused to herself, laughing quietly despite her current situation.

It didn't take too long to get back up, and she didn't plunge to the ground this time either! Jessica imagined herself giving herself a pat on the back (even if it didn't make sense) for getting up so promptly. Then, she went right over to Mystrile's room. Before she could get there, however, something prodded her back. Something rather cold, even though she was in a rather thick night gown (it had sheep on it, too!), and metal-like. Jessica turned over and light green eyes met chocolate brown.

This morning was definitely very interesting, she noticed. Screaming from Mystrile, not that it was rare for her to do so, another two screams (or a shout, either could work) and a **slap**, her falling down the stairs somehow and now there was a certain Scyther standing in front of her with a red face, an even redder hand mark on his cheek and his hands stuck in his hair.

"O-oh, Thatch…" Jessica started, desperately trying to contain her laughs, "I…. I did tell you to… Oh my gosh this is too hilario—" A round of laughter and a glare from the victim in question. "N-never mind I… Pffftt, I.. huff… In, out, in, out, iiiiiin…" A deep breath of air followed suit, and exhalation soon followed the deep breath. "Out. Okay, I _did_ warn you about that, Thatch. Pffff…."

Thatch simply looked away, whether it was in embarrassment or out of irritation, it was a touch difficult to tell. He opened his mouth to try and reply, but quickly closed it. He opened it again, and this time, words poured out. "I-I didn't mean to, I swear… Somebody must have set us up – it would only be time before the person gets Amani. Maybe they already got him? Oh, Jessica…!" His expression quickly changed to one of worry. It changed back to one of slight embarrassment; a sheepish smile seemed to have squirmed into place. "Ah, just to tell you.. You're going to have to buy some more hair gel," He chuckled lightly, though it stopped abruptly after he saw Jessica's expression.

"Again! That's going to be the fifth bottle this month, and it's only the second week in!"

Thatch was about to correct Jessica that his hair gel came in tubes rather than bottles, but felt that maybe now wouldn't be the time to correct her. Instead, he continued to smile with a worried expression, his hands stuck on his head like the idiot he felt.

~…~:~:~:~…~

It took a while for all of the glue to wash out, but hopefully, it would come out. And to get it out, Thatch would have to bend back in an awkward stance so that his head would get wet without dragging the rest of his body with it while Jessica had to ensure that the water was the right temperature for the glue to wash off; Thatch thought that he'd been a book of useless knowledge, but it turned out that Jessica was also one, if not more useless. She said that PVA Glue would melt at 230 degrees, but after a few indignant cries of 'My hands!', 'I'll burn!' and 'No, thank you!' from Thatch, they'd settled for warm-hot water to put in the tub, which would be mixed with soap. So now, here he was, bent backwards over said tub, almost dozing off more than a few times.

The door suddenly opened, causing Thatch to jump (with his hands still on his head) up, effectively soaking his clothes too after all of the soapy water began to run down his back, making him shiver on impulse. Mystrile marched in, looming over Thatch, who had shrunk under her gaze.

"… Mystrile?" He asked.

She slapped Thatch. Again.

"O-Ow..! What on earth was that for!"

"Because one slap wasn't enough for that time!"

"… What time?"

"… You.. Don't remember..?"

"No, I've no… Oh."

"Why are you going so red, damn it!"

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm a _male_, for Pete's sake, and you just decided to undress right in front of me and slap me for it!"

"_I_ decided to undress myself? _You_ were the one who tugged away my towel!"  
>"Ugh, fine, suppose I had tugged your towel awa-"<p>

"See! You ha-"

"Let me finish. Suppose I hypothetically tugged your towel away. Why were you running around like that anyway? Jessica took your clothes to her room, just in case you were wondering."

"Because… Because… Why?"

"… Why are you pointing at my hair?"

"Your hands are stuck on your head."

"Yes, they are."

"Now have a look at mine."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

Silence fell upon the two and was quickly interrupted by Thatch.

".. oh. An…"

"Orange afro, yeah."

"That's… Who came up with this?"

"Amani, duh!"

".. Sorry?"

"Amani, who else? This house was pretty secure before I went to bed, and Amani was the only one awake!"

"So.. it was Amani?"

"God, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Yes, a thousand times, Amani!"

"Goodness…"

~…~:~:~:~…~

Thatch and Mystrile quickly went downstairs to share the news with Jessica. Upon hearing that Amani may have been the one behind the pranks, she quickly shook her head. "It just... It doesn't seem like him," She murmured, looking at the other two with a disappointed gaze. Mystrile shook her head in return, though with a little more vigour.

"Who else would know that Thatch uses hair gel every day?"

"Anybody who uses their eyes to look and see things, Mystrile," Jessica laughed.

"… Okay, okay, yes, that's true. Yeah, nobody wouldn't notice that. What about me?"

"Same goes to you. Who else runs around in a half-suit thing and shorts and high heels?"

"Oh, whatever! Fine, that too! How'd they be able to break in, then?"

"…."

"Thought so!"

"Madeleine can..."

"The Masquerain?" Thatch suddenly asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Yep, she enjoys doing these things. Don't you remember the last time she did something like this?"

".. Not in particular," Thatch mumbled.

"Cuz you ain't got no brain!" Mystrile teased, trying and failing to imitate a Cockney accent whilst sticking her tongue out.

"I use it more often than you do," He replied dryly, crossing his arms.

"Stop fighting, you two."

~…~:~:~:~…~

Sat up in a tree taking a bite out of an apple was Amani. He had a pretty decent view of the living room inside the house, and as expected, everybody went into the living room. When Thatch and Jessica came in, he honestly couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. Orange afros suited Mystrile.

… Maybe he should do another bout of pranks next time he couldn't sleep.

**I'm really sorry if this chapter drags on again, I can't seem to be able to find the right words to describe certain scenes xD Once again, crits are welcomed!**


End file.
